


things you said over the phone

by trash_princess



Series: things you said [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i memorized your answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said over the phone

**Author's Note:**

> another installment of the "things you said" series!

your voice is crinkly with static,   
like white noise on a television or a bandage   
being ripped open,  
and you say you miss me   
and something i don't know how to name   
opens up inside of my chest  
and threatens to swallow me whole,   
but all that climbs out of my throat  
is "i love you too". 

\------

i love the clicking of your k's   
and the hissing of your s's--  
i know i'm not that imaginative but   
if i concentrate it's almost like you're whispering  
in my ear,  
telling me about how your day went  
and how your mother is doing   
and how you've been so busy with uni you haven't  
slept in a week. 

\------

you fell asleep  
on the phone the other day.  
i could hear you breathing  
and i stayed awake just to listen to you, soft   
and sweet,   
and part of me hoped you'd wake up  
so i could say good morning to you, too,   
but i got scared and i hung up.   
you just snored, a little. 

\------

i miss you, you say,   
i know, i say,   
i love you, you say,   
i know, i say. 

**Author's Note:**

> sai misses his super smart med student gf. i wrote this for my rp partner because she dragged me into saisaku hell along with her.


End file.
